In prior art, the full-automatic drip coffee maker with coffee bean grinder is quite popular for its convenience and utility. Compared with a coffee center which incorporates a coffee bean grinder with an espresso coffee device, the drip coffee maker with coffee bean grinder has an absolute advantage in production cost, on the other hand, many consumers are still used to traditional flavour of brewed coffee, therefore the drip coffee maker with coffee bean grinder has significance for both traders and consumers. However, there always exist some problems annoying the developer of drip coffee maker with coffee bean grinder, the first problem is how to reduce the time interval during which the coffee powder is exposed in air in order to preserve the coffee bean aroma as much as possible; the second problem is how to effectively prevent water steam from coffee basket from entering into coffee powder passage when brewing coffee, so as to prevent the coffee powder from getting lumped or even unable to be discharged therefrom; the above mentioned two problems are always encountered when developing this kind of coffee maker, more particularly, the seal of coffee powder passage of the second problem is always difficult to be overcome when developing drip coffee maker with coffee bean grinder. To use a drip coffee maker with coffee bean grinder which is sold in current market, the user should at first manually move the coffee basket or the drip device in order to get ready for grinding, and then after grinding, the user has to move the coffee basket or the drip device again in order to get ready for brewing until the coffee is brewed ready. The above mentioned operation requires the user to rotate or move the coffee basket or the drip device at first, which is more complex than the traditional operation, and the user may easily forget to do it which causes inconvenience in use.